La flor en el precipicio
by JosefoXZ
Summary: Deseo buscar la grandeza, deseo llegar a lo más alto, no importa si mi espada se vuelve cruel, no importa la sangre, el sudor, ni las lagrimas.


_**Es un placer para mí poder dejarles esta pequeña historia, la verdad es bastante rara, pero les juro que cuando la escribí estaba en mis cinco sentidos, no me metí nada raro XD.**_

_**Como sea, en ella pretendo describir los sentimientos de Aizen que lo orillaron a ser lo que es hoy, a llegar a la conclusión de sus ideologías, por lo menos… lo pretendo.**_

_**Es corto, pero me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo, tiene mucho de mi implícito, y de mi identificación con este personaje, e incluso de otras influencias culturales que está de más mencionar.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a mi compañera Hessefan, por ayudarme a editar el fic, con algunos detalles que estaban de más, de nuevo gracias y esta historia se la dedico a ella.**_

_**Saludos.**_

Nos prometieron la vida eterna, nos hablaron de utopías y de un mundo perfecto. Nos aferramos a aquella idea con uñas y dientes, hasta el último latido de nuestro corazón mantuvimos la fe.

Camino despacio por rutas desconocidas, cansado, sediento, hambriento. Mantengo ese lado humano en mí. Voy con la quijada apretada, contando mis pasos, el sol no me da tregua, una gota de sudor bajando por mi nuca hasta la espalda, me recuerda las mismas sensaciones.

Miro alrededor, pero ya no sé qué es lo que busco, sé que tengo un rumbo, pero sé que esa no es la dirección, no hay pertenencia ni aquí, ni en ningún lado.

La multitud me acosa, el tráfico de carne, o más bien, de almas, no difiere de los tumultos de la prole de infelices que nos miraban de menos o que nos miraban de más, al final aquel miedo a lo desconocido y aquella incapacidad de coexistir en paz nos persigue más allá de la muerte, ¡qué tristeza!

La estampida humana, sigue aplastándome mas allá de la muerte, y yo soy uno más, una bestia más, que no supo tener, "lo que hay que tener". Empujones, gritos, maldiciones he vuelto a caer, he vuelto a golpear mis rodillas, ha vuelto el dolor, ¿Por qué sigo sangrando?

Ha llegado el final, ¿no se supone que aquella búsqueda eterna ha terminado?, ¿entonces por qué sigo corriendo?, ¿por qué sigo pensando que llegaré tarde?, ¿no se supone que al llegar aquí, ya no hay que buscar más nada?, ¿adónde voy?, ¿Por qué sigo llegando tarde?

—Llegas tarde Sousuke— aquella voz surca el laberinto humano, apaga la furia de la mole, por lo menos por un segundo — ¿te quedaste dormido? — su sonrisa me engulle, y su pregunta me escupe.

—Mis disculpas capitán, anoche terminé un poco cansado — respondí sonriendo irónicamente, nos habían prometido dormir entre nubes, anunciaron el fin de la somnolencia, la extinción de las ojeras, ¿y qué tenemos? — es hora de partir.

Su cabello rubio se confunde con los rayos del sol mientras camina, su esbelta figura nos remite a la gracia de una mantis gigante, pero sólo en el instante en que ésta mata a su presa.

— ¿Eh?, ¿y por qué estas cojeando Sousuke? — preguntas van, preguntas vienen, ¿acaso no podemos disfrutar el silencio?, ¿acaso no podemos caminar y escucharnos a nosotros mismos? — pareces anciano.

—Un pequeño accidente cuando venía — el dolor sigue ahí, es un elemento constante, nos habían prometido que nuestro sistema nervioso se desconectaría en cuanto dejáramos de respirar, sin embargo, seguimos derramando lágrimas y gritando cuando nuestra piel se desgarra — me caí entre la multitud.

La caminata continúa, cada vez más cuesta arriba, abandonamos el pueblo, la civilización queda tras nuestra espalda, nunca miramos hacia atrás, tememos convertirnos en estatuas de sal.

—Me gustaría poder vivir en este lugar — fueron las palabras del capitán mientras se sentaba en una enorme roca, en medio del bosque, sacando un pañuelo para limpiar su sudor, respirando aceleradamente, recordando esa humanidad que se niega a abandonarnos — no quiero llegar a viejo sin poder vivir en un sitio como éste.

— ¿Llegar a viejo y vivir en un sitio así? — atiné a responder abrumado, el tiempo y el espacio, siguen siendo las variables que dominan nuestra vida, tan misteriosas y abominables, juventud, vejez, lugares buenos o malos para vivir, prueba de que la desigualdad y las injusticias seguían en pie, más violentas que nunca — ¿pero cuántos años tiene, capitán?

—Demasiados — fue su fría respuesta, en la cual no existía la paz eterna que nos prometieron, fue una respuesta que reflejaba el peso de un eterno vacío, el cual las promesas divinas no han logrado llenar.

—Pero si viviera aquí, ya no podría ser capitán — respondí tratando de derribar sus sueños, tratando de borrar su entrañable sonrisa y golpearlo con el garrote de la realidad.

Frunció el ceño, mordió su labio y suspiró — En verdad a veces puedes ser cruel Sousuke — se levantó de la piedra — serías un buen capitán — me miró de reojo y cruzó sus brazos — tu mirada pasiva y tu voz taciturna, son la pose más violenta que he conocido.

— ¿Eso es un halago? — pregunté confundido, sonriendo levemente, él me había leído como un libro, todo en mi era violencia, potencial, dormida, invisible, y por ende más peligrosa.

—Sin duda, es un halago, estoy seguro que algún día serás capitán — de nuevo sus palabras me absorbieron, aquella necesidad lujuriosa, la ambición por el poder, la eterna competencia, ni siquiera aquí había descanso, es una pelea constante por matar o morir en el olvido, el miedo al fracaso es como una cruz que cargamos desde el primer momento en que respiramos, compitiendo por ver quién llora más fuerte. — aunque cuando eso pase, tal vez ya no esté aquí.

—Supongo que es bueno tener una meta — fue mi respuesta aleatoria, la pereza nos invade como la viruela, pero es necesario tener algún objetivo, que abrumador sería pasar mil años siendo el mismo mediocre, la muerte no nos ha liberado de ese miedo al fracaso, sentimos la necesidad de buscar lo mejor, aun nos sangra la nariz al ver el desnudo de una mujer. — para escapar de esta monotonía.

—No digas tonterías Sousuke — la sutileza nunca fue su virtud, no puedo evitar sentir rabia al nombrarme de forma tan despectiva — mientras estés vivo tendrás que cargar con la monotonía.

— ¿En verdad estoy vivo? — pensé mirando el horizonte desde aquella colina, alguna vez alguien apagó la luz, pero cuando abrí mis ojos me vi envuelto en un segundo nacimiento, esta vez uno más frío y solitario, aun sueño con una vida pasada que ni siquiera recuerdo, o tal vez no quiero recordar, me gusta pensar que tal vez ahí sí tenía un rumbo y una dirección.

—Será mejor que continuemos porque el viejo Yamamoto me va a matar — el capitán se levanta como si cargara sus cientos de años en la espalda, de nuevo sus palabras me hicieron pensar en aquel mundo utópico que nos prometieron, ¿Dónde está la libertad?, seguimos temiendo a personas mejores que nosotros, no hay democracia perfecta, creíamos que la muerte era la democracia perfecta, tal vez lo sea, ya que tarde o temprano nos tocará con su fría mano y nos llevará al final del camino, pero después de eso ¿qué nos queda?

—Mira eso Sousuke — el capitán se dirigió hacia mi apuntando a un arrollo donde bellas jovencitas se bañaban, con sus transparentes ropas blancas, dejando ver la piel prohibida — deberíamos de buscarnos esposas, ¿no crees?

—No estaría mal — respondo sin poder ocultar mi sonrojo, aquella excitación por la belleza, aquel instinto está incrustado en nuestro ADN, o tal vez en algo más profundo como nuestra alma — pero por favor sea más discreto capitán — el pudor nos acompaña aun después de la muerte, el mito de Adán y Eva tomados de la mano desnudos, sin ningún sentimiento de culpa o inseguridad, es otra falacia, otra promesa rota.

—Necesito a alguien que me acorruque en las frías noches — el capitán siguió con sus bromas, pero yo seguía con mi maldito monologo interno, aquella búsqueda egoísta para vencer la soledad, aquello que alguna vez llamé amor, se mantiene como una olla de presión a punto de estallar, ese sentimiento poderoso, devastador sigue siendo el motor de un mundo decepcionante, no me debo enamorar, nunca más, necesito mantener la frialdad.

—Hoy estás mas callado de lo normal, déjame adivinar — de nuevo extiende su sonrisa, aquí viene otro de sus comentarios, ¿sería uno confuso?, ¿un nuevo chiste?, ¿o se pondría serio de una puta vez?, de alguna forma el capitán Hirako había marcado mi vida, lo consideraba inteligente, audaz, un rebelde, pero a la vez lo odiaba, no podía evitar seguir siendo humano y sentir envidia por él, no podía evitar admirarlo y respetarlo, sé que esos sentimientos me alejan de la verdad, pero en estos momentos esa es mi verdad — ¿piensas pedirme un aumento?

—Usted no cambia capitán — le respondí riendo, después de todo lo malo, lo bueno también continua, las risas, la amistad, la diversión, besar a una mujer. — Estaba pensando, dígame capitán — suspiré ante su gesto indiferente — Cuándo usted murió, ¿esto era lo que se esperaba del paraíso?, ¿así se imaginó el cielo que nos prometieron? — lancé mi pregunta y abrí mi corazón, expuse mis miedos.

—Sousuke —aquel suspiro y esa voz melancólica me sorprendieron, esa mirada nunca la había visto y nunca más la volvería a ver — el paraíso no está en ninguna parte — palabras que me mataron — nadie ha estado en el cielo, ni siquiera dios — aquello último me hizo reaccionar y ver las cosas desde otra perspectivas, el cielo no existe para mi, ni para el capitán, ni para los pobres infelices que caminan con la cabeza gacha, tal vez hay que buscar en otra parte, tal vez hay que romper alguna pared de piedra para acceder a él, y para eso necesito poder, necesito poder, necesito poder, si ni siquiera dios está en el cielo, yo ascenderé con mi bandera, lo tengo claro ahora, sé cuál es mi rumbo, sé cuál es mi dirección, pero no sé si reír o llorar.

— ¿Entonces tenemos que resignarnos? — suspiré, ante la declaración de mi capitán.

—Yo soy enemigo de la reencarnación — dijo mi capitán, recuperando su sonrisa maquiavélica — pero dime, ¿en qué te gustaría reencarnar?

Su pregunta me pareció estúpida, yo no deseo reencarnar, deseo buscar la grandeza, deseo llegar a lo más alto, no importa si mi espada se vuelve cruel, no importa la sangre, el sudor, ni las lágrimas.

—No lo había pensado — respondí desinteresado, mientras lo veía distraído mirando el acantilado.

—A mi me gustaría reencarnar en una de esas flores del precipicio — respondió apuntando hacia el acantilado.

— ¿En una flor? — ahora sí se volvió loco, pensé, incluso en el cielo las enfermedades son nuestro verdugo. Consumen nuestra mente y nuestras entrañas putrefactas — ¿y eso?

—Esas flores desafían al viento, se mantienen al borde sin caer, me gustaría ser como esa flor y nunca caer — aquella vez no entendí sus palabras, aquella vez, deseaba que se callara, y que dejara de decir estupideces, **pero ahora…**

— ¿Qué pasa capitán Aizen?, te quedaste viendo tu cuerpo falso

—Ya te dije que no es un cuerpo falso — **Pero ahora** al ver mi cuerpo enclavado en aquella pared, llorando sangre, con mis ojos vacíos, me doy cuenta que tal vez he reencarnado en aquella flor… Y no he caído.

—Hinamori se acerca, vámonos, Gin.

**FIN**


End file.
